Sasuke and Hikari Aino's Son
by Josh The Forgotten
Summary: this is the third time i'm uploading this, I'M NOT USING REAL PEOPLE. it'll be Sauke X OC


**I hope you enjoyed my last second lemon, because this is gonna be the sequel to the lemon: Sasuke's Girlfriend, i hope you enjoy, because in the future i might make a story or another lemon with futanari(yes this is my fetish) in it. enjoy :3**

**I'M NOT USING REAL PEOPLE**

**Disclaimer: i don't own a damn thing except my OC**

**Itachi-chan is sasuke and hikari's son**

**kushina-chan is naruto and hinata's daughter**

**Sasuke is takeshi's right hand man and naruto is his left hand man**

* * *

itachi-chan woke up at 1:00 in the morning hearing noises coming from the next room, it was sasuke and hikari making love for the third time this week(first time on monday in the shower, second time on wednesday was at the hot springs). "damn it!" he said getting up and going to the next room, he opened the door and said "can you please stop making tha-" he was cut off when he saw hikari on top of sasuke, they both looked at him, his eyes widened as he closed the door silently and went back to bed with his face still stuck like he saw a ghost.

the next morning

itachi-chan woke up first and went to the kitchen and got him a bowl of cereal and started to eat when his parents walked in, he looked at them and blushed, "itachi-chan we need to talk about what happend last ni-" she was cut off when itachi-chan covered her mouth, "it's too early, and i know what you two where doing last night." he said blushing, he uncovered her mouth, "really?" sasuke said making pancakes for him and hikari, "yeah, this was the third time you did it this week, and i did it with my girlfriend once one time." he said still eating his cereal, "what, did you use a condom?" she asked suprised, "you think i'm an idiot? of course i used one." he replied still eating, "why? i would've got her pregnant." sasuke said laughing, "one of these days sweetie, i'm gonna hurt you!" she said making a fist, "well i gotta go see my girlfriend, she told me to meet her at ichiraku ramen around 11:00(it was 10:00 a.m)" he said getting up and getting dressed, "okay i love you" hikari said getting up and kissing itachi-chan on the forehead, "love you too" he said kissing his mother back, "take a picture of her pussy for me" sasuke said grinning, "sasuke-kun stop it" hikari said slapping sasuke's shoulder, "i love you too dad" itachi-chan said putting on his shoes, he then walked out the door heading to ichiraku's, "sooner or later, he's gonna get kushina-chan pregnant" hikari said looking at sasuke, "yeah but for now" sasuke said kissing hikari passionantly, hikari kissed back, hikari got up and bent over the table, "panties or no panties?" sasuke asked taking off his boxers, "no panties" hikari said and sasuke took off her panties gently, "baby please not so hard this time" hikari said, "of course baby girl" sasuke said gently and slowly entering her womanhood with his 9-inch length, "ah yes, yes baby faster" she moaned, sasuke soon thrusted in and out of her faster and faster moaning, ten minutes went by, "ah... baby... i'm" hikari moaned cumming all over sasuke's length, "ahh" sasuke moaned as he pulled out getting hikari on her knees, she put sasuke's length in her mouth, "oh... hikari... i'm" sasuke moaned cumming down hikari's throat, "mmmm" hikari said pulling sasuke's length out of her mouth as it went limp, "mmm, you taste like maple syrup, baby" she said tasting his seed in her mouth, "i love you" sasuke said picking up hikari, hikari squeaked as he did this, he carried her to the bedroom and shut the door, hikari got on top of sasuke and started bouncing up and down of sasuke's manhood, "ah yes, yes!" hikari moaned as sasuke went faster, "mmm yeah baby girl" sasuke moaned as he grabbed hikari's waste, ten minutes went by, "ahh... sasuke... i'm" she moaned as she came on sasuke's dick, he pulled out and came on hikari's c-cupped breasts, "ah yes baby" she said cleanning the cum off her breasts and swallowing it all, "mmm come lay with me baby." sasuke said laying on the bed, hikari layed down and cuddled with sasuke.

meanwhile at ichiraku's

a girl with blonde hair, two whisker marks on each cheek, and eye's like her mother hinata, a jacket like young hinata, pants like young naruto, a leaf headband around her neck, and black ninja sandals was waiting for her itachi-chan, "kushina-chan are you sure he's gonna be here?" a man said, he had blonde spikey hair, a black leaf head band, a orange and black jumpsuit, a dark red short sleeve trench coat with black flames decorating it, and black ninja shoes, it was her father nauto, "i'm sure he's gonna be her-" she was cut off when a pair of hands covered her eyes, "guess who" itachi said, "let me guess, itachi-kun?" she said guessing, "yep, hey baby girl." itachi said turning her head and kissing her lips, "ahem" naruto said getting their attention, "oh, itachi-kun this is my dad." kushina-chan said, "it's an honor to meet you naruto-sama" itachi said reaching his hand out waiting to shake his hand, "so you know me?" naruto asked shaking, "he's the hero of konaha, and my assistant." a man wearing the hokage hat, a black short sleeved trench coat with red flames and kanji for sixth hokage vertically on the back, wearing standard jonin uniform and flak jacket, and black ninja sandals, with a katana on the back, it was takeshi uchiha,"hey takeshi." itachi said waving at him, "hey cousin" he said patting itachi on the head, "so what is my little cousin doing here?" takeshi asked, "seeing his girlfriend" itachi replied as wrapped his arms around kushina, "naruto-kun" a girl said walking up, it was kushina's mother and naruto's wife, hinata, "hey baby" naruto said kissing his beautiful wife, hinata kissed back, "well since we're all here, let's eat" takeshi said going in the stand, they all followed, a few minutes went by, "naruto-sama" itachi said nervously, "yes" naruto said eating his tenth bowl, "can kushina-chan come stay all night at my house?" itachi asked nervously, "sure, but if i find out you got her pregnant, **I KILL YOU!**" he replied using a bit of kurama's chakra to deepen his voice, "o-okay" itachi said seeing the intent to kill in naruto's eyes, after everyone was finished, naruto and hinata went with takeshi and kushina was holding hands with itachi as they walked home.

around 6:00 p.m.

itachi was walking home with his hand on kushina's butt(i'm so perverted :3), they got to his home and he opened the door, "ladies first" itachi said holding the door open, "thank you baby" kushina said kissing itachi, "welcome home itachi-chan" hikari said kissing itachi's forehead, "mom" itachi said embarrassed, "aww, that's cute, itachi-chan" kushina said teasingly, "okay, stop embarrassing the boy in front of his girl" sasuke said saving itachi's ass, "hey dad" he said thinking that his ass was saved from embarrassement, oh how he was so wrong, "but he's so cute" hikari said pinching itachi's cheeks, "mom, i'm 16 years old" he said blushing heavily, "no matter how old you are, you'll still be my itachi-chan" hikari said making her son blush heavily, kushina giggled, "stop it" itachi said looking at kushina, " no, what are you gonna do about it?" kushina asked giggling, "i'll show you" itachi replied tickling kushina, "HAHAHA" kushina was laughing, itachi then stopped then pulled her closer to him, "i love you" itachi said softly, "i love you too baby" kushina said kissing itachi, "dinner's ready" sasuke said setting the table, just then takeshi walked in and took off his shoes, "hey takeshi" sasuke said putting the food on the table, "hey sasuke" takeshi said taking off his hokage hat and trench coat, they all sat at the table and said a few prayers before eating, after dinner itachi took kushina to his room while sasuke, hikari, and takeshi was sitting on the couch watching tv.

itachi and kushina time boys and girls

kushina and itachi was laying on the bed making out, "are you ready baby?" itachi asked getting on his knees, "let me see it big boy" kushina replied with lust in her eyes, itachi unziped his pants and pulled his 8-inch member out, "bigger than last time" kushina said as she took off her clothes slowly, making itachi anxious, she then sat down on the bed, "you're turn to turn me on" kushina said, itachi then took off his clothes slowly turning kushina on so much, "skip the fucking apetizer, i want the main course!" kushina said as she tackled itachi onto the bed, "jesus you're that excited?" itachi asked, kushina replied by getting on top of itachi and putting his length in her womanhood, "ah ah ah!" kushina moaned as she went up and down on itachi's member, "i'll... ah take... that ah... as a yes" he moaned as he started thrusting in and out of her, "ah yes, faster!" kushina moaned as she grabbed itachi's hands and put them on her D-cup breasts, itachi then went faster and harder, "ah.. i'm.. AH!" kushina screamed as she came on itachi's length, he then pulled out and came on kushina's stomach, she then cleaned it all up with her fingers and swallowed it, they layed down on the bed, "oh shit!" itachi said, "what?" kushina asked, "we forgot to shut the door FUCK!" he replied feeling embarrassed because hikari, sasuke, and takeshi saw EVERYTHING, kushina hid under the covers, "in the living room, NOW!" sasuke said angrily, the two quickly went to the living room wearing their underwear.

5 minutes later...

"did you use a condom?" hikari asked, "no but i didn't cum inside of her, i swear." itachi said sadly, "baby we're not mad, we just want to make sure you didn't make the same mistake we made." hikari said, itachi calmed down after she said that, "what time is it?" takeshi asked as he looked at his watch, "well it's ten o' clock, i'm going to bed." takeshi said going to his bedroom, "okay good night." sasuke said as takeshi shut his bedroom door, sasuke turned the tv on,hikari kissed sasuke passionatly, so did kushina with itachi, "kushina" itachi said, "yes?" kushina asked, "will you marry me?" itachi asked pulling out a ring, "YES, yes of course i'll marry you" kushina replied slamming her lips into his, this caught sasuke and hikari by suprise, "well i think we should have an orgy." sasuke said and hikari bonked him over the head, "like i'd ever fuck my son." hikari said with a bit of anger, 'unless he wants to' she thought as the image popped in her head, "i guess that should be okay." itachi said kissing kushina, "okay, but it's whatever your parents say." kushina said looking at his parents, "okay" the two said

itachi woke up and saw his girlfriend was laying next to him in the bed, "baby what is it?" kushina asked, "did we have sex?" itachi asked, "yeah, why?" she said, "tonight?" he asked, "yeah but you passed out after you came on my stomach." she replied, "oh well i love you baby girl." itachi said hugging kushing close, "i love you too" kushina cuddling close to him.

* * *

**thank you all for reading leave a review telling me how great it was or how horrible it was, hikari-chan i hope you loved it, and i will see you in the next fanfic, see ya. *poof***


End file.
